


let me be good to you

by caeos



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tags Are Hard, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-12 16:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19577209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caeos/pseuds/caeos
Summary: Akaashi gives running away from his feelings a shot but all paths seem to lead back to Bokuto.





	let me be good to you

**Author's Note:**

> i swear i'll write something with plot again at some point lmao, my brain is just on a 24/7 bokuaka lockdown. enjoy the fluff~

It hadn’t been raining when Akaashi left home, though he hadn’t supposed it would have mattered. It was a twitch in his legs that refused to settle, a parasitic thought in his brain that flooded his mind with fear and insecurities. In the end running was all he could do, moving his legs as though he could outrun his intrusive thoughts, feeling his muscles burn even in the damp chill.  
  
Akaashi hadn’t had a destination in mind when he set off, his t-shirt was already stuck to his skin, pressed tight to his stomach as he keeled over and panted in laboured breaths.  
If his reflection in the puddles on the pavement were anything to go by he should probably get inside soon, there was little colour in his cheeks and far too cool-toned to be healthy. But going home didn’t sound too appealing either, in his mind that’s where he’d left his anxiety. It felt as though it were taunting him, as if it knew he always had to return to it at some point.  
  
Thankfully he recognised the neighbourhood he found himself in, following the path he knew like the back of his hand.  
The front door of the familiar home seemed to swing open before his fist could even graze the wood.  
  
“Akaashi?” He mumbled in response, too tired to form words.  
  
But now _he_ was here and Akaashi could breathe easy, everything was going to be okay.  
That’s when his legs fell out from under him.  
Bokuto caught him under the arms with ease, shouldering his weight as Akaashi’s form crumpled into him, face pale with worry.  
  
“Whoa, Akaash’, are you-?”  
  
“‘M fine,” he murmured, lips pressed against the dampened fabric of Bokuto’s t-shirt. “Just _tired._ ”  
  
“Hold on,” Bokuto maneuvered him so he could shut the door behind him. “Keiji, you’re freezing.” He held him close, rainwater pressing up between them as he all but squeezed Akaashi dry.  
  
Making sure Akaashi’s grip about his shoulders was secure, Bokuto slid an arm behind his knees, scooping him up fluidly. Koutarou always ran hot though Akaashi hadn’t appreciated it as much as he did now, bundled up in Bokuto’s steady arms, slinging his free hand around those broad shoulders if only to sap more of that comforting heat.  
Despite himself, he heard a disappointed whine escape his own lips as he was set down on the bed, rolling over onto his side and bunching as much of the duvet about himself as he could.  
  
“No, come on!” Bokuto clapped his hands together, rolling Akaashi onto his back. “Arms up.”  
  
Reluctantly, Akaashi flung his arms over his head, letting Bokuto pull his soaking t-shirt off over his head.  
  
“Cold,” Akaashi mumbled, attempting to pull Bokuto down on top of him but he merely slapped his frisky hands away.  
  
“No, you have to go in the shower.” That shock of silver hair disappeared from view as he felt his socks and kneepads be pulled from his legs, warm kisses pressed against his sodden skin. As his volleyball shorts were slowly tugged down his thighs, Akaashi pulled himself up onto his elbows, finding Bokuto looking up at him from between his knees.  
They sat in silence for a moment, goosebumps prickling up Akaashi’s arm as Bokuto placed his lips to the side of his knee purposefully, resting his cheek against the imprint of his mouth, looking up at Keiji adoringly - a small affectionate smile curling at the corners of his mouth.  
  
“Want me to carry you?” It had half been a joke but that profound tiredness in Akaashi’s eyes told him that he should, no matter how much his boyfriend’s pride protested. “It’s okay,” Bokuto began, scooping Akaashi up in a bridal carry. “I’ve got you.”  
  
He set Akaashi down on the lid of the toilet, letting the shower run for a while to heat up properly and draping a towel across his boyfriend's shoulders in the meantime, brushing aside the wet curls that clung to his forehead.  
Taking Bokuto’s hand, Akaashi stepped into the shower, feeling the spray of the water spit up against his legs as he turned to face Bokuto. He was still averting his eyes, like he hadn’t seen Akaashi in more compromising positions.  
In a moment of bravery, Akaashi gripped the front of his shirt, tugging him into the shower alongside him, bringing Bokuto - clothes and all - under the stream with him.  
  
“Akaasmmf-” his words were cut short as Akaashi rolled onto the balls of his feet and pressed a sweet kiss down onto his lips. Bokuto’s hands grazed over his ribcage, unsure if they were allowed to settle, Akaashi just arched against him, cupping his boyfriend’s face in both hands and feeling the water wash over his skin.  
They broke apart for a moment, long enough for Akaashi to slide his fingers up Bokuto’s torso and peel his sopping wet shirt off over his head as Bokuto tugged ungracefully at the leg of his sweatpants - opening the shower door to toss his clothes out before they could become even more soaked through.  
  
Akaashi ran his fingers up through Bokuto’s hair, breaking it down under the water and pushing it back from his eyes as Koutarou pulled him in close, hand branded heavy on his waist. Their kisses had turned hungry, biting and lapping at one another's lips messily and trailing their tongues across the kiss-swollen skin, Akaashi grip on Bokuto’s hair almost painful in its urgency.  
With the running water between them Keiji struggled to find purchase on his boyfriend, hiking one leg up on his hipbone, Bokuto’s blunt nails scraping against his back as he moved to support him, biting down on Akaashi’s lower lip and stealing a small gasp from his usually composed demeanour.  
  
Then those hands fell aside in an instant, both gripping Akaashi’s shoulders and pushing him back against the shower wall with an audible thud, leaving a chill rushing over his skin as he was moved out from under the stream of water.  
Bokuto panted heavily, seemingly trying to compose himself. His eyes were wide in alarm, as if his brain had finally caught up to their situation. He looked to Akaashi briefly before closing his eyes and letting his head hang, it seemed looking at Akaashi wasn’t helping his conflict.  
  
“Koutarou,” Akaashi drawled out his name lazily, pushing his hair from his eyes. Without meeting much resistance he pulled one of the hands from his shoulders, flicking his tongue between his index and middle finger, trailing it up the length of the digit before sucking it between his slick lips lightly.  
  
Bokuto seemed to short-circuit, gripping his own wrist as Akaashi pulled off his finger, face flushed red. “Wait- stop.”  
  
“Sorry, I-” Akaashi apology was cut short as Bokuto tugged him back under the warm water, arms wrapping over his shoulders in a crushing embrace, though the emotional whiplash hurt more.  
  
“I love you,” Bokuto’s voice was low and insistent, cheek pillowed against the side of Akaashi’s head as he pressed a kiss against the shell of his ear. Akaashi squirmed a little at the sensation, Bokuto took the opportunity to peck his forehead, peppering kisses across his damp face and prying a half-smothered giggle from his boyfriend’s lips. “I love you, I love you, I love you.”  
  
Akaashi laughed, pushing him away far enough to meet his eye. “How many times are you going to say that?”  
  
“How ever many times it takes to make whatever's bothering you disappear,” Bokuto cupped his cheek tenderly, giving him a lop-sided grin and Keiji’s heart simply _sang._  
Bokuto ran the pad of his thumb across Akaashi’s cheekbone.  
“I love your eyes and your face,” he emphasised his point with a quick peck on the nose before spinning Akaashi around in place, pulling him back up against his broad chest. “I love that you’re shorter than me.” Akaashi stamped on his foot, Bokuto yelped but it trailed off into a giggle at the sight of Akaashi’s shoulders shuddering with laughter.  
“I love your shoulders and how much you’re willing to carry all on your own.” He kissed him once between the shoulder blades, nose nuzzling past the hair at the nape of his neck as he stood upright again, bringing his arms to wrap over Akaashi’s own, crossed over his chest. “I love your independence… and I love when you let people help you.”  
  
“Koutarou,” Akaashi began, turning in his arms. “Do you think I’m immature?”  
  
Despite himself, Bokuto laughed. “ _What?_ ”  
  
“I mean you’ll be going to university in a couple of weeks… what if you meet someone? Someone _better_ than me?”  
  
Bokuto considered that for a moment, letting the water run over Akaashi’s back. “I could say the same for you-” Akaashi seemed aghast at the insinuation and Bokuto raised an eyebrow at his expression, as though he felt the same- _oh._  
“Besides, we’ve been to a lot of new places, as setter and ace, and met a lot of amazing people. But…” Bokuto trailed off, resting his forehead against Akaashi’s. “I’m not with any of them right now, am I?”  
  
“Sorry, you’re right, I shouldn’t have-” Akaashi sighed, letting his forehead fall against Bokuto’s shoulder.  
  
“You don’t have to apologise, just talk to me about stuff like this first next time, okay?”  
  
“What if I can’t talk?” Akaashi replied, muffled against his boyfriend’s warm skin.  
  
“Then you can write it down.”  
  
“And what if my hands are shaking too much?”  
  
Bokuto chuckled a little, prying Keiji off him to meet his eye. “Then we sit and wait.” He brought a finger up over Akaashi’s lips before he could overthink again, watching his eyes widen in surprise. “And if you don’t like the silence I’ll fill it until you’re ready.”  
  
“You’re too good to me,” Akaashi sighed again, wrapping his hands about Bokuto’s and kissing his fingers softly.  
  
“I’m not,” Bokuto laughed again, though it was sadder this time. “You just think you’re deserving of a lot less.”  
  
“Sometimes I don’t know how to keep up with you, you’re much better at this than I am,’ Akaashi admitted, shaking his head.  
  
Bokuto tapped his foot, splashing a little in the water as he finally replied. “What’s my sixth weakness?”  
  
“You like to show off,” Akaashi said with an eye roll, Bokuto had taken to quizzing him on it recently - but who was Akaashi to deny him? Especially when it made him smile like that.  
  
“And number fourteen?”  
  
Keiji felt himself giving a demonstration before he was even able to answer. “You blush too easily.”  
  
“See? You understand me better than anyone! And you remember all that stuff, it’s so cool!” Bokuto picked him up, spinning him around in the cramped space and nearly giving Akaashi a heart attack. “Argh, I wish you saw yourself the way I see you!”  
  
Akaashi’s blush only deepened as he babbled on, that was until the water at his back turned to ice. Akaashi yelped, Bokuto’s arms tightened around him, hurling him out of the stream and taking his place, slipping over slightly and falling unceremoniously onto his backside in defeat. A beat of silence passed between them before they broke out in snorting laughter, embarrassed.  
  
“Come on, I don’t want you catching a cold in my place,” Akaashu chuckled, braving the icy cold to pull Bokuto out from the water.  
  
“We’re going to be a couple of prunes,” Bokuto added, allowing Akaashi to shroud him in the warmth of a fresh towel off the rack.  
  
“Hurry up,” Akaashi said with urgency, teeth already beginning to chatter again as he ruffled down his hair on the plush material, making it frizz, the curls sticking out at odd angles. “If you get towelled off before me I’ll roll you up in your duvet.”  
  
“Like the cat?!” Bokuto exclaimed, already furiously scrubbing down his legs.  
  
“Like the cat,” he confirmed, slowing his pace - not that he _wanted_ him to win or whatever.  
  
Bokuto whined as he caught his reflection in the steamed up mirror. “You’ve deflated my hair.”  
  
He was wearing it pushed back, the stark contrast between the black and grey was more obvious when his hair was slick from the shower, a few unruly strands breaking form to curl languidly on Bokuto’s forehead. Akaashi liked his hair like that, though he liked when it covered his eyes too, when it was too long to see through and he’d twiddle it into a point on his nose or - better still - use Shirofuku’s hair pins to hold it back… really he’d stopped pretending he had preferences when it came to Bokuto.  
  
Once his hair was lovingly scrunched dry Bokuto tied a towel about his waist and disappeared, returning with some clothes for them to wear - Akaashi snatched the hoodie and let Bokuto have the t-shirt, it was one of his and Akaashi preferred the fit of his own clothes when his heavyset boyfriend wore them. How they didn’t quite stretch past the waistband of his trousers, riding up just above his hip bones and showing off his awful tan lines and dark happy trail.  
  
“We should purrito together!” Bokuto exclaimed, leaping backwards onto his bed as Akaashi entered the room, comprehending the suggestion worryingly quick.  
  
“What if we get stuck? If we die in there that’s on you,” Akaashi teased, lying down beside Bokuto, feeling the warm from his boyfriend permeating through the slither of space between them as though he were lying in sunlight - though that particularly moniker had already been taken by Hinata. No, Koutarou would always be his _star_ \- dazzlingly bright even in the darkest of times.  
  
“Keiji, you’re no fuuun,” Bokuto whined, gripping the corner of the duvet and flipping to hover over his boyfriend, encapsulating them in that wonderful warmth.  
  
“I’m plenty fun,” Akaashi replied, smiling coyly up at his boyfriend as he played with the neckline of Bokuto’s shirt, feigning innocence. “Come on, we’re not much of a cocoon if it’s only one layer.”  
  
“No fair! You distracted me,” Bokuto complained, a red blush creeping up his neck where Akaashi’s fingers were strumming idly.  
  
“I’m not doing anythi-” he was cut off as Bokuto rolled them once more, settling Akaashi down on his lap, Akaashi laughed and turned them again, Bokuto following him lead until they were packed in so tightly they could no longer move their arms.  
  
“Yep. I’m stuck.” Bokuto confirmed, wiggling a little to no avail.  
  
Akaashi just sighed content, perfectly toasty now, resting his head down on Bokuto’s chest. “I did warn you.”  
  
As Keiji settled himself down Bokuto stopped squirming. “You planned this, didn’t you?”  
  
“What gives you that idea?” Akaashi hummed, freeing his arms far enough to cross them on Bokuto’s chest and pillow his head atop them. “See? Now we’re stuck here forever.”  
  
“Forever?!” Bokuto exclaimed, hands coming to rest on the small of Akaashi’s back.  
  
“Yep,” he deadpanned, eyes fluttering close as he tried to match the steady breaths rising and falling beneath him. “You made this bed, now lie in it.”  
  
Mumbling sheepishly, Bokuto replied. “Actually, my mom did.”  
  
Akaashi laughed breathlessly, sitting up on his elbows, watching Bokuto’s pout unwind into a goofy grin, sighing adoringly at the sight. “Koutar- I _love_ you.”  
  
He watched that magnificent red flush glow beneath Bokuto’s cheeks and at the tip of his ears, feeling his fingers tremble where they sat at his back, pushed up beneath the fabric of his hoodie.  
  
“Gah! You usually don’t say it all blunt like that,” he mumbled, Akaashi could feel the heat of his full body blush as it ran laps about the body pressed beneath him.  
  
“I don’t?” Akaashi asked curiously, resting his cheek in his palm. Bokuto shook his head furiously. “Then you’ll have to remind me to do so more often.” He added contemplatively, rolling over the same direction they came from so they could lie side by side.  
  
Bokuto’s eyes lit up. “You mean you’ll say it whenever I ask?” Akaashi nodded affirmatively. “Even now?” He added, excited.  
  
“I love you.”  
  
Bokuto gasped, his fingers finding Akaashi’s under the covers and slotting together neatly. “Wow! Do it again!”  
  
“I love you, Koutarou.”  
  
If he’d bothered to listen, Akaashi might have realised the rain had stopped now, making way for the resilient sun to shine through those bitter clouds, but all he could hear was the beating of his own heart, thudding elated as Bokuto’s kisses tickled down his neck.  
  
The storm had passed.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr!](https://ccaeos.tumblr.com/)  
> also [this is the cat video](https://www.instagram.com/p/BwcWnkLnwlE/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet) i'm referencing, i can't stop thinking about it.  
> i'm so dang tired so sorry if i missed any typos etc, all comments and kudos are appreciated, thank you!! :D


End file.
